cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bombshot
CT-7783, nicknamed "Bombshot", was a clone trooper serving in the elite 422nd Defense Corps during the Clone Wars. A trooper specializing in demolitions and heavy weapons, Bombshot became an invaluable soldier to his men in the war. In early 20 BBY, Bombshot was listed as missing in action on Haruun Kal. In reality, however, Bombshot deserted and made his way off the planet on his own, finally arriving at Mandalore with the help of Kal Skirata. There he met a young woman named Allie Klaren, with whom he fell in love. Following this, Bombshot found a career in selling weapons and repair jobs, living an honest life under the name, Trayce Klaren (pronounced /trā-shā kleər-en/). In 19 BBY, Bombshot helped former Jedi General Kyle Redbreak and old comrade Clasher escape to Coruscant to find some answers. After that, Bombshot took Clasher with him, teaching him the language of Mandalore, advanced unarmed combat and repair. In 4 BBY, Bombshot and Clasher bade farewell after Clasher decided to start his own life as a technician. Bombshot continued to work until his death in 36 ABY. Before that, he was visited by Redbreak one last time before he passed away. Early Life (32 BBY) (To be Expanded) Clone Wars Desertion : "No, no, I'm not what you think. Please, I'm just trying to..." : "I know what you are, son. I'm more interested in what you're doing, and how I can help." : —Bombshot meets Kal Skirata on Bestine IV During the mission to Haruun Kal, Kyle Redbreak and Mace Windu led Booster Company and Lightning Squadron against the renegade Separatist forces on the planet while attempting to rescue Jedi Master Etianel Brantis. Though the Jedi were successful in rescuing Brantis, the local resistance savagely attacked the Republic on numerous fronts. Fed up with the numerous casualties and little progress towards securing the planet—both of which he'd witnessed many times before—Bombshot discretely deserted his unit and made his way to a spaceport away from the fighting. Once off-world and rid of his Clone trooper armor, Bombshot sought a safe haven until he could find an occupation. He arrived at a spaceport on Malastare and looked for another transport. The farthest he could travel was Bestine, at which point he was almost out of credits. However, while on Bestine, he was recognized by a Mandalorian man. Bombshot initially believed that the man was a bounty hunter hoping to turn in a clone deserter, but he soon realized that the man was Kal Skirata, one of the training sergeants for the Clone Commandos. Having great compassion for the clones, Skirata heard Bombshot's plight and offered him transport to Mandalore, impressed with his skill in weapons and machinery. Albeit wary, Bombshot agreed to travel with him in the hope of an opportunity to start his own life, which was also Skirata's intention. The Mandalorian gave the deserter a generous amount of credits before dropping him off in Enceri. The credits were more than enough to pay for an apartment, but Skirata arranged living quarters for him out of a favor from one of his contacts there. Skirata later departed and Bombshot started looking for a place to put his skill to use. While rummaging through what Enceri had to offer for mechanical work, Bombshot encountered a woman who he at first believed was stealing equipment. To his surprise, the woman—named Allie Klaren—was also looking for a job in mechanics. She was also fascinated by Mandalorian culture, hence why she came to Enceri. The two eventually decided to go into business together, which led to them growing fond of each other. Personality and Traits : "I couldn't see myself continuing to fight a war that I still don't understand. The Jedi blindly leading us to our deaths on the whim of a corrupt Senate. ... I'm all for defending the innocents of the galaxy, but on my own terms. When I left, I found there was more than just military service. I found an actual life, and I chose to live it on my own will, with my own views and my own family. It's called freedom, and so many people are forgetting what that means." : —Bombshot's reasons for leaving the Grand Army Bombshot was a clone trooper, following General Redbreak's lead and helping to secure numerous victories in the war. However, when he was abandoned on Haruun Kal, Bombshot started to doubt his allegiance to the Republic and the war itself. When he arrived on Mandalore, his future wife, Allie, convinced him to live a life of his own. As a result, Bombshot pursued a simple life on Mandalore, making an honest living and caring for his children. Bombshot's equipment was Phase I armor and Phase II armor. Like many clones, Bombshot customized his own armor with Aurebesh writing on his helmet saying, Bomb. Shoot. Negotiate., reflecting his tenants (in order of priority) for good diplomacy. This inscription would later be on the back of his Mandalorian helmet when he deserted the Grand Army. Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:Clone Troopers Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Weapon Master Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters